Caín & Abel
by Irma Lair
Summary: "¿Acaso soy yo el guardián de mi hermano?". Esas fueron las palabras de Caín después de matar a Abel. Damon Salvatore no se arrepiente de nada en la vida... pero en las solitarias noches no puede evitar remorar su muerte... Y la de su hermano Stefan.


**Caín & Abel**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es propiedad de LJSmith Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su único fin es el de entretener a los fans. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>"From the silence, from the night<strong>  
><strong>Comes a distant lullaby.<strong>  
><strong>Cry, remember that first cry,<strong>  
><strong>Your brother standing by.<strong>  
><strong>And lot of loved<strong>  
><strong>Beloved sons of mine.<strong>  
><strong>Sing a lullaby;<strong>  
><strong>Mother is close by.<strong>  
><strong>Innocent date<strong>  
><strong>such innocent eyes!<strong>

**Envy stole your brother's life.**  
><strong>Came home murdered piece of mind.<strong>  
><strong>Left you nightmares on the pillow.<strong>  
><strong>Sleep now...<strong>

**Soul, surrendering your soul.**  
><strong>The heart you not whole.<strong>  
><strong>For love, but love walked on.<strong>  
><strong>Cast into the dark.<strong>  
><strong>Branded with the mark...<strong>  
><strong>Of shame<strong>  
><strong>Of Cain.<strong>

**From a garden of God's light,**  
><strong>To a wilderness of night.<strong>  
><strong>Sleep now; sleep now..."<strong>

**_Lullaby for Cain (by Sinead O'Connor)_**

* * *

><p>La vida de Damon Salvatore había sido larga, muy larga. Tan increíble e inauditamente larga...<p>

¡Haber nacido en la Italia del Renacimiento y llegar hasta el siglo veintiuno sin perder la sonrisa seductora, oscura y feroz no era precisamente una bagatela!.

A lo largo de los siglos, Damon había hecho de todo un poco.

Aunque, mayoritariamente, cosas terribles y horrorosas.

Porque ese era el camino que él había escogido desde el mismo principio de su condición vampírica.

Él había querido ser el más poderoso, el más libre... el más salvaje. Bebía sangre humana sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, la deseaba con una sed que no conocía la duda o la conciencia.

Y se convirtió, efectivamente, en el más fuerte de todos los fuertes. Peleando, matando, saqueando, hiriendo, robando...

Y Damon lo pasó bien. Muy bien. Era más libre de lo que jamás hubiera podido soñar.

Hacía todo lo que le venía en gana... y podía tener absolutamente todo cuanto quisiera. No había ningún deseo que se escapara de sus probabilidades.

A penas pensó, durante sus dos primeros y turbulentos siglos cómo vampiro, en la vida humana que había llevado antes del Cambio. La vida que había dejado atrás para siempre.

No la añoraba en absoluto. Ni querría regresar a ella si pudiera dar marcha atrás.

La humanidad era algo que jamás volvería a preocuparle.

Pero... transcurrió más y más tiempo... Y después de dos siglos descubriendo el Mundo de la Noche, y las criaturas que en él vivían... Después de dos siglos de practicar poderes sobrenaturales, de noches llenas de sangre y gritos y cacería...

¿Quién podría culparle?, ni siquiera un vampiro de la talla de Damon podría evitar... que algunos recuerdos mortales se colaran en su mente, bruscamente y sin previo aviso.

Damon no se arrepentía de nada que hubiera hecho jamás. Arrepentirse era asunto de los débiles, de los cobardes. Era una mera sensiblería estúpida.

Pero... las distracciones poco a poco se iban haciendo menos interesantes... Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo cómo vampiro, ya no era algo nuevo e impresionante para él...

Y, en consecuencia, Damon cada vez tenía más tiempo para pensar.

Y algunas cosas... le molestaban. Le... reconcomían. Algunas cosas de su pasado. De sus recuerdos.

No podían ser cargos de conciencia, ¡él era Damon Salvatore, el oscuro, letal e invencible Damon Salvatore!.

Pero lo cierto es que sus sensaciones se parecían mucho a eso, cuando el pasado llamaba a la puerta de su alma... Y Damon rememoraba su última escena cómo humano. _Su muerte_.

Damon tenía un hermano, llamado Stefan. Seis años menor que él. También era un vampiro... pero un vampiro _bueno_. Que no bebía ni una pizquita de sangre humana (sustanciosa, nutritiva... que otorgaba el dulce _Poder_), y que no mataba ni saqueaba.

Un tipo aburrido y soporífero hasta la muerte, pensaba Damon.

_Hasta la muerte._

Stefan y él se habían matado mutuamente, así había sido la hora final de Damon cómo humano.

Fue todo por una mujer vampiro. Una niña tonta... pero ¡qué hermosa!, llamada Katherine.

Vagamente Damon sabía que aquella joven no era merecedora de que él la amara. Katherine era una criatura débil, inocente hasta llegar a la imbecilidad y empalagosa cómo un pastel demasiado relleno de miel.

Damon también tenía la ligera idea de que Katherine no era buena ni tan siquiera para el idiota de su hermano... Dos bondades tan "inconmensurables" juntas resultarían ridículas y vomitivas. Ninguno sabría nada de la vida... de la _verdadera _vida, y tendrían muchos problemas. ¡No lograrían jamás salir adelante en el crudo mundo, de tan estúpidos cómo eran los dos!.

Pero Damon se quedó "prendado" de Katherine. Era muy hermosa, y sensual sin pretenderlo, y la dulce inocencia que destilaba la joven era algo que Damon quería corromper y que disfrutaría mucho destruyendo... ¡Oh, cómo disfrutaría mostrándole a Katherine lo que era estar con un hombre cómo él!.

Además, Damon sabía perfectamente que Stefan realmente sí amaba a la joven vampira. Y éste era un aliciente más para que Damon deseara fervientemente arrebatarle a su odiado y santurrón hermano aquella estúpida muchacha.

Damon disfrutaba haciendo daño a Stefan. Sus caracteres eran tan opuestos... le resultaba tan repelente aquel niñato chillón y quejica... Hasta la voz de Stefan le molestaba en los oídos, le resultaba muy duro vivir con él.

Además, Stefan siempre había sido el preferido de su padre. Giuseppe, _conte di_ Salvatore, adoraba el suelo que pisaba su querido hijo menor.

En cambio, no podía soportar al mayor. Damon resultaba demasiado rebelde, atrevido y desconcertante para él.

Y Damon jamás lo hubiera admitido... ¡Nunca, ni bajo tortura!. Pero el desdén de su padre era algo que a él... le había dolido. Y resultaba una causa más para odiar a Stefan.

Así pues, las cosas fueron de mal en peor... hasta acabar en el horrible duelo de espadas; y luego sangre, muerte y silencio... Hasta despertar a la Nueva vida que les otorgó la sangre vampírica de Katherine.

Damon mató a su hermano. A Stefan.

Y luego, en venganza, con su último suspiro, Stefan lo mató a él.

Pero fue Damon el primero en asesinar. Fue culpa suya...

_Suya..._

Daba igual. ¡Qué necedad!. ¡Siempre había odiado a Stefan!. ¡Siempre!. Cómo no se iba a alegrar Damon de que la sangre de aquel estúpido niñato corriera por su acero, cómo no alegrarse de ver los ojos verdes cómo hojas de roble de su hermano cerrarse de una vez por todas...

_Su_ _hermano._

"Mi hermano" pensó Damon, el día en el que Stefan calló atravesado por su espada. "He matado a mi _hermano_".

Damon recordaba perfectamente (¡oh, era un recuerdo que resultaba extrañamente indeleble en su memoria!) un día de verano... cuando él era pequeño (no tendría más que seis años) y aún era inocente y cariñoso... Y Stefan aún no había nacido en absoluto, y su madre aún vivía...

Damon tenía, entonces, clase con su preceptor de Religión. En el Renacimiento era sumamente importante el catolicismo, y a los niños se les enseñaba muy pronto y con toda seriedad y severidad...

El viejo y sabio preceptor (al que Damon quería, por entonces, cómo a un abuelo) le estaba enseñando una lección importante a su joven alumno. Estaba muy contento con sus progresos, Damon era un chiquillo que aprendía muy deprisa.

‒Hoy hablaremos sobre Caín y Abel. Caín fue el primogénito de Adán y Eva y el primer ser humano nacido fuera del Paraíso. Abel fue su hermano menor. "_Y Abel fue pastor de ovejas, y Caín __fue labrador de la tierra._" "_Y aconteció andando el tiempo, que Caín trajo del fruto de la tierra una __ofrenda a Yahvé. Y Abel trajo también de los primogénitos de sus ovejas, de lo más gordo de ellas. Y miró Yahvé con agrado a Abel y a su ofrenda; pero no miró con agrado a Caín y a la ofrenda __suya. Y se ensañó Caín en gran manera, y decayó su semblante_."

A medida que transcurría la clase, Damon atendía con toda su capacidad. La voz del maestro era suave pero profunda, y lograba que el niño absorbiera a todas y cada una de sus palabras.

‒"_Y dijo Caín a su hermano Abel: Salgamos al campo. Y aconteció que estando ellos en el campo, Caín se levantó contra su hermano Abel, y lo mató_."

El pequeño Damon contuvo el aliento al escuchar esto, horrorizado por lo malvado que era Caín. El que había matado a su propia sangre... ¡a su propia familia!.

‒Pero Dios, Omnipresente y Todopoderoso, lo sabe todo... Nada en la tierra bajo los Cielos, ni en lo más hondo de los infiernos, pasa desapercibido ante sus Eternos Ojos. Así pues, aunque Caín ocultó su crimen y trató de hacer cómo si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Dios le preguntó: "_¿Dónde está Abel, tu hermano?_." Repítelo, Damon. Así lo recordarás.‒Le pidió el maestro al niño.

‒"_¿Dónde está Abel, tu hermano?_."‒Dijo el pequeño Damon en voz alta, seria y segura, obedientemente, tratando de grabar estas palabras en su memoria para siempre... Para siempre...

Para no olvidarlas cuando el preceptor le examinara de todos sus conocimientos.

‒La terrible respuesta que dio entonces Caín estaba impregnada de odio por su pobre hermano Abel. Seguía celoso de él, aún después de haberle matado: "_No lo sé._ _¿Acaso soy yo el guardián de mi hermano?_." Repítelo, Damon, esto es muy importante. Una frase crucial de las Sagradas Escrituras.

Y Damon profirió, con docilidad:

‒"_¿Acaso soy yo el guardián de mi hermano?_."

‒Dios estaba furioso con Caín, y le maldijo: "_¿Qué has hecho? La voz de la sangre de tu hermano clama a mí desde la tierra. Ahora, pues, maldito seas tú de la tierra, que abrió su boca para recibir de tu mano la sangre de tu hermano..._"

...

No.

Damon jamás podría olvidar ese día. Esa lección, aprendida satisfactoriamente para el anciano maestro...

Aprendida satisfactoriamente para siempre. Por toda la eternidad.

_Por los siglos de los siglos._

_Caín, ¿qué has hecho de tu hermano?._

Damon no se arrepentía de nada en la vida.

No, ¡claro que no!.

Pero...

Quizás...

¡Sólo quizás!...

Cambiaría únicamente las circunstancias de su muerte... así cómo las circunstancias de la muerte de su hermano.

En el fondo... Damon no había querido jamás que todo acabase así. Pero después del duelo final... era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde... para arreglar las cosas.

La sangre ya había corrido.

_¡No sentía remordimientos!, ¡no!._

Cuando los terribles recuerdos asaltaban a Damon algunas veces, éste aún se estremecía (aunque trataba de evitarlo con todas sus inhumanas fuerzas) al recordar cómo se había agachado junto a Stefan, junto a su _hermano, _después de haberlo atravesado con su espada. Viéndole agonizar.

Sí.

Sí...

Había que decir la verdad... ¡La verdad!.

Damon lo recordaba todo con una nitidez sorprendente, casi aterradora. Era cómo estar allí de nuevo...

Stefan cayó al suelo, ese último día... herido de muerte, derrotado.

Los sirvientes que habían presenciado la escena gritaban y lloraban.

Sin embargo, Giuseppe, el _conte di_ Salvatore, no gritó. Habló, sí, dijo algo... Pero su voz sonó tan ronca que resulto inaudible. Era cómo si ya no pudiera exhalar un sólo sonido más... Cómo si hubiera perdido la voz para siempre...

Damon supo todo esto vagamente, cómo si estuviera viendo todo lo que ocurría desde un lugar muy lejano...

Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, y todo lo que parecía poder sentir era frío. Un frío espantoso, más fuerte que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado jamás. Y un estupor tan increíble que no habían palabras para describirlo.

Aún empuñaba la espada que chorreaba la sangre de Stefan.

La lanzó lejos de sí con un esfuerzo supremo. La visión de la sangre adherida en el acero le había provocado una nausea tan acusada que perdió por completo la respiración. Cómo si le hubieran dado el más brutal de los puñetazo en el estómago.

"Mi hermano. He matado a mi _hermano_". Pensó Damon.

Veía destellos blancos y cegadores a su alrededor. Parpadeó lentamente, atontado, pero no desaparecían. En cambio, se volvían de color morado.

Las clases con su preceptor de Religión acudieron a su memoria entonces, justo en ese momento. La tarde de verano en la que el pequeño, inocente y despreocupado Damon había aprendido cual era el primer crimen del mundo según la Biblia. Un fraticidio. El asesinato de Abel a manos de Caín.

‒"_¿Dónde está Abel, tu hermano?_."‒Repitió simplemente en un susurro Damon, cómo un estudiante obediente que no olvida su lección.

La vida de Stefan se estaba apagando ya. Damon lo veía claramente en los ojos vidriosos del joven, en su casi extinguida respiración, en la sangre que manaba a borbotones, sin control, de su herida.

‒Yo no soy el guardián de mi hermano.‒Sentenció Damon, finalmente. Su voz era fría cómo el pedernal... y a la vez estaba llena de... una verdadera desolación.

Cayó de rodillas junto a Stefan, que le miraba con sus ojos verdes casi exangües. Acusadores, llenos de odio. "¡Tú me has hecho esto!" parecían gritar "¡Tú eres el culpable!. ¡Asesino!. Maldito para siempre... después de lo que le has hecho... a tu propio _hermano_."

Damon pudo leer todo esto a la perfección en el fondo de las pupilas de Stefan. ¡Siempre habían sido como un libro abierto...!. Hasta el mismísimo último momento.

No sabía cómo disculparse... si después de algo así uno podía hacerlo... Después de matar a un hermano, ¿se le puede pedir perdón?.

Damon a penas podía pensar con claridad, estaba delirante y completamente frenético en esos momentos. Acercó su rostro al de Stefan, quería decirle algo... ¡lo que fuera!. Era necesario...

Pero todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a su moribundo hermano fue:

‒Tú eres Abel... y yo soy Caín.‒En su voz había una certeza tan profunda, expresó estas palabras de una forma tan... grave y terrible, que Stefan, al escucharle, a pesar de estar ya a punto de expirar... Se llenó de una rabia atroz, ardiente cómo el río de lava del infierno.

En lugar de encomendarse a Dios, de rezar sus últimas oraciones esperando el perdón divino en el momento de su muerte... Stefan tomó con mano temblorosa su espada, que yacía a pocos centímetros de él... Una espada que no había podido vencer a la de Damon, que había permitido que su dueño fuera tocado y hundido...

Stefan la empuñó con su último suspiro, y la enterró en el corazón de Damon con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Damon, aturdido y casi loco cómo estaba, no pudo ni por asomo desviar tan certero golpe. Y sintió el acero penetrar en su pecho, traspasarle por completo, más frío aún que sus propios... remordimientos. Sí.

Stefan no se arrepintió. Damon le había destrozado la vida... a él y a Katherine... Y Stefan sólo quería hacerle daño, vengarse de él... Así que murió lleno de feroz alegría por haber logrado matar a su vez a su hermano.

Damon también murió en ese momento.

Recordaba sin parar, mientras agonizaba, la lección de religión, al maestro sonriente que se la impartió... a Caín y Abel... "_La voz de la sangre de tu hermano clama a mí desde la tierra. Ahora, pues, maldito seas tú de la tierra, que abrió su boca para recibir de tu mano la sangre de tu hermano..._"

"Voy a acabar en el infierno, seguro." Pensó finalmente Damon, mientras todo se apagaba por completo a su alrededor y la oscuridad (que él no temía en absoluto) le daba la bienvenida.

Acabaría en el infierno, ardiendo para siempre en las llamas eternas bajo la mirada triunfal de grotescos diablos que bailarían a su alrededor celebrando su desgracia...

Porque había matado a su _hermano_. Y Dios no perdonaría el fraticidio...

...

...

Pero cómo es lógico, Damon no murió. Y tampoco Stefan, de hecho.

Su cita con Dios o el demonio podría esperar cinco o seis siglos más.

No tendría que pasar cuentas aún por su asesinato, al fin y al cabo.

Había suficiente sangre de Katherine en sus venas para resucitar cómo vampiro.

Y Stefan también volvería a la vida.

Y así transcurrieron los innumerables años...

Y Damon no se arrepintió jamás de nada que hubiera hecho.

De nada.

Arrepentirse era cosa de débiles, de cobardes...

Pero en las solitarias noches, después de tantos siglos habituado ya a todo cuanto había sobre la tierra, sin poder encontrar verdadero interés en nada... Rememoraba su muerte, y la de su hermano... sin poderlo evitar...

Y comprendía que no se podía decir otra cosa, que de rodillas aquella fúnebre tarde junto al agonizante Stefan había dicho la verdad, lo más acertado. Lo único que podía decir en esas circunstancias:

‒Porque tú eres Abel... _y yo soy Caín_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **¡Hola!. Soy Irma Lair n_n. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic sobre Stefan y Damon!. **

**Ya lo publiqué una vez, pero lo borré y lo he vuelto a subir ahora. ¡Necesitaba una pequeña corrección!. Y un nuevo añadido. Creo que la letra de la canción: "**_**Lullaby for Cain**_**" le va que ni pintada a esta historia... a Damon y a Stefan.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fanfic. Hablar sobre la muerte de los Salvatore siempre recuerda a la historia de Caín y Abel, inevitablemente.**

**Damon se contradice a sí mismo, piensa que no se arrepiente de nada en la vida... Que no le importa nada... Y sin embargo, lamenta profundamente la muerte de Stefan. Aunque se lleve a sí mismo la contraria para no reconocerlo... Espero haber dejado este punto claro en el fic.**

**La historia está basada en los primeros cuatro libros de la saga: "Despertar", "Conflicto", "Furia" e "Invocación". No he visto ni un sólo capitulo de la TV Serie, así que esta historia trata exclusivamente del Damon de las novelas. n_n**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si ha sido así... ¡dejad un review, por favor!. ¡Vuestras críticas me ayudan siempre muchísimo!. ^O^**

**Un beso:**

******IRMA LAIR*****


End file.
